Vrolijk kerstfeest Relena
by Mommy Silver
Summary: Beetje laat, of vroeg net hoe je het bekijkt.


Beetje laat, of vroeg, net hoe je het bekijkt… ik ben aan het vertalen geslagen de laatste tijd.

Dit lied, „Kerstmis Canon", behoort tot Trans Siberisch Orkest, in samenwerking met Metallica en door kinderen gezongen. Voeg een nieuwe stanza begin de eerste keer toe. Muziek & Tekst: Paul O'Neill, Pachabell

Als je het lied kent snap je dat het wel bij Heero Yuy past. De nummers 1 tto 3 geven aan wat wanneer gezongen dient te worden en wanneer.

Ik bezit slechts wat ik bezit en dat is niet trans Siberisch Orkest Metallica met dit mooie lied van Kerstmis, noch Gundam Wing. Als ik dat alles bezat, zou ik rijk zijn.

---

Vrolijk Kerstfeest Relena

---

Het zou snel kerstmis zijn. Overal waar Heero kwam, zag hij verlichtte winkels en kerstlichtjes en kerstbomen en kerstbellen en kerstballen en kerstengels en kerstmannen en elfjes. Wat was dit kerstmist eigenlijk? Het kon hem niet echt veel schelen. Maar er was dat kriebelende gevoel dat hij kerstmis met iemand zou moeten vieren. Hij schudde het gevoel van zich af en ging door naar de OZ basis. Deze mensen zouden geen kerst meer vieren.

_1._  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas

Relena zuchtte. Gevangen in de middle of freaking nowhere door OZ om de koningin te spleen miste ze haar Kampioen. Niet Zechs Marquise of Milliardo Peacecraft of whatever zijn naam ook moge zijn, maar Heero Yuy, of whatever zijn naam ook moge zijn.

Ze voelde zich alleen, van iedereen verlaten. Niet dat ze alleen was, gezien Dorothy Catalonia haar geen nanoseconde alleen liet. Zelfs wanneer ze naar het toilet moest, probeerde Dorothy te volgen. Alsof ze een relatie had met de platina blonde doorn-in-Relena's-zij. Ze stopte de kroon in de box op haar kaptafel en kleedde zich uit. Hemel dit was een ware marteling! Hoe kon een vrouw ademen in zo'n korset?! Gekleed in haar dagelijkse kledij liep ze door de kamer met de wetenschap dat Dorothy als altijd zou binnenstormen en haar zou claimen voor een meeting of een verwelkoming of een wat ze ook in gedachten had. Maar als haar gevangenisbewaarder was er niet was, voelde ze zich vrij.

_2._  
The joy that he brings  
The joy that he brings  
The joy that he brings  
The joy that he brings

Nog nooit had hij zich zo alleen gevoeld. Hij was gewend om alleen te zijn, maar nu… Het kriebelde, alsof je wilt terugkrabben op je rug maar je kan er niet bij. Op de een of andere manier kon hij niet stoppen met denken aan Relena. Hoe hij ook trachtte te focussen opzijn missie om deze OZ basis te vernietigen, hij kon het gewoon niet.

Relena was steeds in gedachten en ze wilde er niet uit. Nu was er de optie van zelfmoord, maar dat was niet zo slim als hij haar nog een keer wilde zien, deze OZ basis wilde vernietigen EN de wereld redden.

Nee, Meneer Superheld wilde blijven leven om haar nog een keer te zien. Maar hoe?

Langzaam landde hij de Wing ZERO ongezien en kroop uit de cockpit vlakbij het kasteel waar Relena werd vastgehouden. Hij zou iedereen doden die hij zag, maar toen hij twee kleine kinderen spelend in het veld vlak bij de Wing ZERO zag, beloofde hij hen snoepjes als zij niemand zouden vertellen dat de Wing ZERO hier was. Beiden glimlachten naar hem, namen de chocoladerepen aan en renden weg naar wist-Heero-veel-waar.

Eindelijk voelde hij zich veilig en verliet de Wing ZERO verborgen in het veld. Kalm marcheerde hij naar het kasteel.

together Brings...

Sneeuw viel van de wolken. Kinderen op het plein speelden en probeerden hun eerste sneeuwman van dit jaar te maken. Natuurlijk was het een sneeuwman van lik-me-vestje, maar wie kon dat schelen? De kinderen hadden plezier. Relena glimlachte toen ze een paar kinderen een sneeuwballengevecht zag starten. Een van de sneeuwballen kwam tegen haar raam aan. Ze draaide zich om omdat er iemand op de deur had geklopt en liep ertoe. Maar een tweede sneeuwbal raakte haar raam. Een kind was niet sterk genoeg om haar raam een tweede keer met een sneeuwbal te raken. Relena draaide zich om naar het raam en keek naar buiten. Beneden aan stond, met een paar kinderen die voor hem sneeuwballen maakten, Heero Yuy. Haar hart maakte een sprongetje en haar humeur veranderde zienderogen.

'Heero…' fluisterde ze, 'Ga je mij doden?'

Hij gebaarde haar om naar beneden te komen, maar ze schudde haar hoofd nee. Het was te hoog en trouwens, de persoon aan de andere kant van de deur klopte harder dit keer, 'Mevrouw Relena?'

Zodoende liep ze weg van het raam, om nog een sneeuwbal ertegen te horen. Ze zag Heero hetzelfde gebaar maken en spreidde zij armen terwijl hij zonder woorden zei: _Ik vang je._

Als er een persoon was waar ze zich veilig voelde, was het Heero Yuy. Zonder twijfel opende ze het raam en klom naar buiten terwijl ze zich vasthield aan het raamkozijn. (Relena-bashers zien haar graag doodvallen, sorry…) Ze verloor haar grip en viel. Heero sprintte naar voren en ving haar voor ze de kans had om in een dooie straatpizza te veranderen.

'Heero!' tjsirpte ze zijn naam en knuffelde haar held. Heero glimlachte zachtjes en zette haar neer op haar voeten. Langzaam nam hij haar mee, lopen werd rennen en ten slotte renden beiden door de kasteelpoort naar buiten.

_1._  
This night  
We pray  
Our lives  
Will show  
This dream  
He had  
Each child  
Still knows

Sneeuw smolt rond de cockpit van de Wing ZERO. Heero had de verwarming aangezet zodat Relena het niet koud had. Nu was hij bezig met een tent, hij rolde het canvas uit dat hen zou beschermen tegen de wind, sneeuw en kou.

Daarna deed hij zijn best een koningmaal voor haar te koken. Of warm gewoon zalm met ketchup op, een paar sneetjes brood, soep en groenten die hij niet meer herkende. Maar het was een koningsmaal voor haar. Haar maal in vrijheid, met de man waar ze zo van hield. Relena was verrast dat hij dit alleen voor haar deed.

Toen alles op was, waste Relena de borden schoon met gesmolten sneeuw. Heero ruimde alles op zodat er geen enkel dier op de geur van de restjes kon komen. Wanneer beiden klaar waren met hun taken, zaten ze allebei en keken een moment naar elkaar. Heero werd zo rood als een tomaat en draaide zijn hoofd van haar af, zodat ze hem niet hoefde te zien. Relena daarentegen giechelde zachtjes en kwam dicht bij hem zitten. Ze knielde voor hem en kuste zijn rechterwang, 'ik houd van je Heero.'

Angstig kroop hij naar achteren, 'jij… houdt… van mij?'

Relena knikte, 'Ja Heero, ik houd van je.' Ze had dat gevoel dat hij niet wist wat liefde was, 'Ik houd zoveel van je dat ik er niet tegen kan als jij er niet bent.' Met die woorden barstte ze in huilen uit. Ze kon amper meer spreken door haar tranen. Heero wist niet hoe hij haar moest kalmeren, dus nam hij haar voorzichtig in zijn armen en wiegde haar. Relena stopte uiteindelijk met huilen en keek naar hem.

Kostbare minuten vergingen en geen van beiden durfde te spreken, bang dit dierbare moment te vernietigen. De avond viel en sterren verlichtten de hemel. De maan klom hoog en in de verte van de hemel verschenen de verscheidene kolonie clusters in de heldere hemel.

Geen van beiden wisten dat ze elkaar kusten. Geen van beiden waren ervan bewust dat ze naar hun emoties handelden.

_2._  
We are waiting  
We have not forgotten

Na hun kus keken beiden elkaar in de ogen. Heero voelde zich verloren in haar hemelsblauwe ogen. Rustig ademde hij uit en omarmde haar wederom, voor een french kiss. Relena voelde zijn tong over haar lippen gaan en opende haar mond iets. Langzaam speelde Heero met haar tong. Zwaar ademend lieten beiden elkaar gaan. Heero had nog nooit op zo'n manier zijn emoties gevolgd. Helemaal nieuw in dit, liet hij Relena leiden.

'Vrolijk kerstfeest Relena.' Niet dat hij helemaal wist wat kerstmis was. Mensen stopten altijd een boom in hun huis en hingen deze vol met bellen en ballen en lichtjes en legden ingepakte pakjes onder de boom. Ze scholden de kat uit die in de boom klom – een typisch iets voor een kat – of wanneer de hond er tegenaan pieste – een typisch iets voor een hond om te doen. Soms vloog er een vogeltje in en soms probeerde een konijn de cadeautjes vroegtijdig uit te pakken. In sommige gevallen vonden mensen een verloren eekhoorn erin en dwongen het diertje te verhuizen. Alles klonk zo stom in Heero's oren. Wie zou zoiets doen?!

Duo had hem vertelt over kerstmis en hoeveel hij ervan hield om kerstliederen te zingen in de kerk. De akoestiek was geweldig de kathedraals. Maar met kerstmis leek iedereen gelukkig, vrolijk en bereid een ander te helpen of iemand te sparen. Quatre was Moslim en vierde geen kerst omdat Moslims dat niet doen, maar hij was bereidt mee te doen, zolang iedereen maar het einde van de Ramadan met hem zou vieren. Suiker, suiker en zo veel meer suiker dat Trowa bang was dat Duo hyperactief zou worden. Wufei had hen een schitterend Chinees Nieuwjaar beloofd, maar ze moesten wachten tot februari. Hij beloofde hen draken, leeuwen en vuurwerk, zoveel vuurwerk dat ze gemakkelijk een OZ basis of twee hadden kunnen opblazen en dan nog vuurwerk overhouden.

Relena glimlachte. Dit kusje betekende meer voor haar dan alle cadeautjes en kerstbomen in de hele wereld. Het betekende meer dan haar leven. Dit was haar Kerstmis, dat ook werkelijk voelde als kerst. Kerstmis was nu maar een maandje ver weg, maar voor haar, was het nu al Kerstmis. Niet eens een platina-blonde-doorn-in-de-zij Dorothy Catalonia kon daar verandering in brengen.

_3._  
On this night  
On this night  
On this very Christmas night

De volgende morgen werd Relena wakker in haar bed. Ze was wederom alleen. De kamer leeg. Geen spoortje van Heero, niet eens zijn geur. Maar naast haar, op het andere kussen van de queen sized bed, lag een klein takje van een dennenboom, dat haar het idee gaf dat ze in een dennenbos stond. Eraan vast gebonden met een klein rood lintje was een kaartje. Ze las het en dacht dat Heero nooit zo poëtisch kon zijn.

Het zei: '_op deze kerstavond geef ik mijn liefde aan jou.'_

Dorothy stormde binnen, 'Waar was u, mejuffrouw Relena? We waren zo bezorgd gister.' Relena antwoordde niet, rook aan het kleine takje, 'Mejuffrouw Relena?'

'Wanneer is het kerstmis, Dorothy?' vroeg Relena haar vrolijk.

'over een maand,' antwoordde Dorothy, 'kunt u niet wachten, mejuffrouw Relena?'

'Nee. Ik heb mijn kerstcadeautje al gehad.' Relena sprak dat zo zacht, dat Dorothy haar enkel hoorde zuchten.

---

Owari

Vrolijke Kerstmis iedereen.

Moge al jullie dromen uitkomen.

Moge honger en dorst, oorlog en armoede voor altijd tot het verleden behoren, als wij het nieuwe jaar in stappen.


End file.
